Blind to love
by grantairethedrunkard22
Summary: For a poet obsessed with romance, Jehan is extremely blind to the love of one of his best friends. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Courfeyrac watched as the poet hummed to himself while sitting under the tree, writing some new poem in his notebook. That book was filled with all of his deepest thoughts, and only so few of them would Courfeyrac ever be able to hear. He looked so peaceful. His light hair was braided with flowers in it, and he looked so lovely that way. He stood there for ten minutes before Courfeyrac realized that he was staring. He looked away and pretended to be interested in something, secretly glancing at Jehan every now and then. Grantaire could tell something was up. "Hey Courf, you ok?" he asked, walking over and slapping Courf on the back.

"Yeah I'm fine, its just. . ." he trailed off and looked at Jehan again.

"Ahh I see." said Grantaire following Courfeyrac's gaze.

"Please don't tell him R!" pleaded Courfeyrac.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how you feel," said Grantaire as he sighed and walked away. Courf was well aware that Grantaire was completely obsessed with their leader, Enjolras. He would always deny it, until he had a drink that is. Jehan closed his book and put it to the side. Coufeyrac watched, entranced as the poet leaned his head against the sturdy tree trunk and closed his eyes. A slight breeze lifted his braid off his shoulders and Courf sighed, leaning onto his elbow, resting his cheek in his hand. He heard Grantaire's laugh from the back of the cafe but he ignored it.

His happiness faded as a young girl walked over and sat next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Courfeyrac knew that that didn't mean anything, Jehan kissed everybody, but this time, he felt a tinge of sadness. The girl laughed and blushed as they began to talk. He longed to know what they were talking about, but he feared if he got closer he would look like a stalker.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone. _One new message from R _he read. _Great. _He thought as he opened the message. He looked over at Grantaire over in the corner and Grantaire was laughing at him. The message read _Stop drooling over Jehan, people will think you're insane. _Courf laughed at the text but put his phone away and went to leave. He glanced at Jehan again, his heart fluttered, there was a twinkle in his eye as he scribbled something in his journal, then hugged the journal to his chest, smiling like an idiot. _Great, _thought Courf, _Now he's in love with that girl. _He sighed and walked past the tree and heard Jehan's sweet, soft voice.

"Hey Courf, wanna come sit with me?" asked Jehan. Courfeyrac blushed then turned around, trying to be cool.

"I would love to," he said with a smile. On the inside he was happy as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since that day under the tree with Jehan. And how Courfeyrac longed for another moment like that to come. He had enjoyed laughing with Jehan, attempting to write poetry, listening to Jehan's latest works. He loved how they sat, their shoulders squished up next to each other, trying to make sure there was room for both of them to lean against the wide tree trunk. Courfeyrac loved how Jehan smiled, and the way his braid shook ever so slightly when he giggled. Just thinking about his smile made Courfeyrac sigh happily and drift off into a daydream of some sort. Grantaire would not stop teasing him, and Courfeyrac had to take it, he knew that was how the cynic dealt with his own current romance issues. But he did notice that whenever Jehan was around the teasing would stop, and he could see a small bit of compassion in the drunkards eyes. Coufeyrac would nod his head in thanks, knowing that no matter how many bottles he drank, Grantaire would not let his secret slip.

One particular day in the cafe, Jehan had been sitting in the same chair for about 20 minutes, with his knees to his chest, scrawling something out furiously. Courfeyrac was curious, and he wanted an excuse to talk to the poet. So he walked over and peered over Jehan's shoulder. He wasn't able to see anything because Jehan instinctively smashed the pages of the book into his chest, then he looked up. "Oh courf, it's only you," he seemed relieved

"Yeah, umm anyway, I wanted to know what you were writing, you seem really into this one," Courfeyrac said, trying not to appear nervous.

"Oh this?" Jehan looked down at his work. "It's nothing, just another love poem," said Jehan, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"A love poem?" asked Courf hopefully, raising one eyebrow, "And what pretty girl is this one about?" He asked, trying to ignore the pain that the question brought him.

"Oh, actually, it's not about a girl," Courfeyrac's heart soared with hope.

"Really? Who is it about then?" He asked hopefully

"Can you keep a secret?" Jehan said, looking around nervously

"Are you really asking me that?" Courfeyrac smiled, and chuckled a little

"Ok fine!" said Jehan as he giggled, "It's about," He leaned in and whispered, "Enjolras and Grantaire." Jehan beamed, Courfeyrac's heart sank, but he would not show it.

"Really? Enjolras and Grantaire?" Jehan nodded.

"I find their romance so interesting. . ." Jehan said, staring into the distance, Courf loved when he got all dreamy, "Enjolras refuses to admit he is in love with the drunkard, but he knows that he is. And Grantaire devotes himself to Enjolras, trying to win his favor, not knowing that he already has. I can't wait for them to become "a thing" Jehan said happily

"Yeah, that will be great," Courfeyrac said, not with much enthusiasm "Maybe they just need a push in the right direction"

"We shouldn't get involved," said Jehan, then he smiled "but just because we shouldn't, doesn't mean that it's a bad idea." They both smiled at each other and Jehan stood, text me if you think of anything, I'll do the same for you. He walked to the door, stopping for a moment to watch Grantaire embrace Enjolras and Enjolras smile slightly then shove him off in an annoyed way. Jehan laughed to himself and opened the door. He waved to Courfeyrac and walked out. Courfeyrac sat at a table and watched as a pretty girl approached him. He wanted to flirt with her, he wanted to be his usual, smooth self, but he just wasn't up for it. The girl sat down, and he decided to talk to her. Soon the girl and him were in an interesting discussion about the color orange.

"It's to bright and standoffish!" he remarked

"But it makes you stand out!" the girl said

"What if you don't want to be noticed?" he said

"Then you're crazy," she stood to leave "It was nice talking to you, what is your name, and number? I want to talk to you again." She brushed her brown hair away from her face.

"My name is Courfeyrac," he said, writing down his number and handing it to her, "And yours?"

"Eponine." She said, looking over at where Enjolras and Combferre were in an argument about something or other and Grantaire was passed out on the floor. "Hey, do you know the name of the one with glasses?"

"That's Comferre," replied Courfeyrac, "he's one of my best friends, why?"

"He's cute." she said "I'm gonna go talk to him." She walked over to Comferre "I'll call you though!"

"Ok" Courfeyrac sat, alone at the table, wondering if the love of another would ever find him. Jehan was too blind to love him, and Eponine clearly liked Combferre. No one seemed to catch his eye or make him feel his heart skip a beat. All he wanted was for someone to tell him they loved him.


End file.
